Demons Kiseki No Sedai
by Vincenziia
Summary: La chanson Demons de Imagine Dragons reprit dans un OS pleins d'émotions *-*


_Moi: Bonjour et/ou bonsoir tous. Je voudrais d'abord remercier les personnes qui avait laissés des reviews sur mon premier OS: Jalousie, quand tu nous tiens. Ensuite, je tiens à dire que..._  
_Kise: (me coupe et hurle comme un hystérique) LA CHANSON NE LUI APPARTIENT PAS ! _

_Moi: Avant que tu ne me coupe Ryo-chan, j'allais dire qu'en effet, la chanson ne m'appartient pas..._  
_Aomine: (me coupe également) Ni les personnages par ailleurs..._  
_Moi: Dai-chan, pourrais-tu avoir la gentillesse de ne pas ME couper comme l'hystérique derrière vient de le faire ? Donc, je disais que..._  
_Midorima: Vicenziia, Oha-Asa a dit que..._  
_Akashi: (avec des ciseaux en main) Shintaro, je te conseille de laisser Vincenziia-chan finir son introduction si tu ne veux pas devenir chauve. _

_Moi: Arigato Sei-chan, tu es si gentil *-*_  
_Murasakibara: Vicen-chin *ronch* tu veux *ronch* un gâteau ? _

_Moi: Hai, arigato Mura-chan (mange tranquillement son gâteau)_  
_Kuroko: Vincenzzia ne possède donc ni la chanson, ni les personnages. Seul l'histoire sort de sa tête._  
_Moi: (prend Tetsuya dans ses bras) Arigato mon Tetsu-chan !_

_Tous en choeurs: Bonne lecture._

_Le bruit du buzzer retentit dans le stade, faisant s'arrêter les respirations le temps de découvrir les résultats. Même la demi-seconde pour lever la tête était un enfer. La tension était palpable. Qui de l'empereur ou du fantôme remporterait la Winter Cup ? Les cris qui acclamaient l'équipe gagnante n'atteignaient pas le bleuté . En effet, celui-ci regardait les résultats, les yeux écarquillaient. 107-106. Seirin vs Rakuzen. Il avait tenu sa promesse, faire de Seirin la meilleure équipe du Japon. Kuroko fut tirer de sa stupeur par le bras de Kagami qui se posait sur son épaule, le félicitant. En effet, les deux derniers points venaient de lui avec son Phantom Shot. Alors, depuis longtemps, le passeur se permit un large sourire._  
_De son côté, l'empereur ne s'en remettait pas, il avait perdu. Lui, qui était absolu, avait perdu. Son regard dériva sur son ancien coéquipier qui souriait, heureux de sa victoire._  
_'Il avait raison' pensa-t-il alors.'Le travail d'équipe est important'_

_When the days are cold (Lorsque les jours sont froids)_  
_And the cards all fold (Et les cartes pliées)_  
_And the saints we see (Et les saints que l'on voit)_  
_Are all made of gold (Sont faits d'or)_

_"Akashi-kun ?" l'interrogea alors une voix ses côtés, douce et calme._  
_"Tetsuya...Tu avais raison..." admit doucement le rouge._  
_Le plus petit écarquilla ses perles azurs de surprise. Il avait raison ?_

_When your dreams all fail (Quand tes rêves t'échappent)_  
_And the ones we hail (Et que les seuls qui se réalisent)_  
_Are the worst of all (Sont les pires de tous)_  
_And the blood s run stale (Et que le sang se fige)_

_Les autres membres de la génération des miracles s'approchèrent à leur tour, faisant ainsi face à leurs amis. La jeune Momoi, sauta alors dans les bras de son Tetsu-kun, les larmes dévalant ses joues._  
_"Tu avais raison Tetsuya...nous ne pouvons pas gagner seul...la preuve est là..."_  
_Ils furent surpris de voir l'empereur démontrait ses torts mais aussi de voir de légères larmes apparaître aux coins de ses yeux hétérochromatiques._

_I want to hide the truth (Je veux cacher la vérité )_  
_I want to shelter you (Je veux te protéger)_  
_But with the beast inside (Mais avec ce monstre l'intérieur)_  
_There s nowhere we can hide (Il n'y a nulle part où aller)_

_"Akashi-kun" commença alors doucement le fantôme "L'erreur est humaine, personne n'est parfait. Perdre n'est pas une punition mais une leçon. Admettre ses fautes est une victoire. Une victoire sur soi-même..."_

_No matter what we breed (Peu importe ce que l'on commence)_  
_We still are made of greed (Nous ne sommes qu'avarice)_  
_This is my kingdom come (C'est la chute de mon royaume)_  
_This is my kingdom come (C'est la chute de mon royaume)_

_Chacun regardait le sixième membre de la génération des miracles, les yeux pleins de larmes. Ces paroles les avaient touchés en plein coeur. Comment avaient-ils pu être si cruel et l'abandonner pour devenir plus fort alors que tous ensemble, cela aurait était mieux ? _

_"Tu ne nous en veux pas Kurokocchi ?" demanda alors timidement le copycat._  
_"Non je ne vous en veux pas les amis" sourit alors ledit Kurokocchi._

_When you feel my heat (Lorsque que tu sens la chaleur)_  
_Look into my eyes (Regarde dans mes yeux)_  
_It s where my demons hide (C'est là que se cachent mes démons)_  
_It s where my demons hide (C'est là que se cachent mes démons)_  
_Don t get too close (Ne t'approche pas trop)_  
_It s dark inside (C'est sombre l'intérieur)_  
_It s where my demons hide (C'est là que se cachent mes démons)_  
_It s where my demons hide (C'est là que se cachent mes démons)_

_Un sourire apparu sur chaque visage. Peu importait les cris du public, les caméras qui les filmaient ou les regards de chaque équipe sur eux, tout ce qui les intéressait était leur retrouvaille._

_When the curtain s call (Lorsque le rappel)_  
_Is the last of all (Est le dernier de tous)_  
_When the lights fade out (Lorsque les lumières s'éteignent)_  
_All the sinners crawl (Tous les pêcheurs sortent)_

_So they dug your grave (Alors ils creusent ta tombe)_  
_And the masquerade (Et la mascarade)_  
_Will come calling out (Se mettra en marche)_  
_At the mess you made (En voyant la pagaille que tu as fait)_

_Lentement, Momoi, Akashi et Kise étreignirent le joueur fantôme suivit de près par Aomine, Midorima et Murasakibara qui encercla tout le monde dans ses bras de géant._

_Don t want to let you down (Je ne veux pas t'abandonner)_  
_But I am hell bound (Mais c'est trop tard pour en sortir)_  
_Though this is all for you (Même si c'est tout ce que j'ai pour toi)_  
_Don t want to hide the truth (Je ne veux pas cacher la vérité )_

_No matter what we breed (Peu importe ce que l'on commence)_  
_We still are made of greed (Nous ne sommes qu'avarice)_  
_This is my kingdom come (C'est la chute de mon royaume)_  
_This is my kingdom come (C'est la chute de mon royaume)_

_Le public alentour soupira de tendresse devant ce spectacle plus que touchant que nous donné là, la célèbre génération des miracles de Teiko. Seirin,Kaijo,Shotoku,Too,Yosen et Rakuzen étaient surpris et attendrit de voir leur As être aussi affectif entre eux._

_When you feel my heat (Lorsque que tu sens la chaleur)_  
_Look into my eyes (Regarde dans mes yeux)_  
_It s where my demons hide (C'est là que se cachent mes démons)_  
_It s where my demons hide (C'est là que se cachent mes démons)_  
_Don t get too close (Ne t'approche pas trop)_  
_It s dark inside (C'est sombre l'intérieur)_  
_It s where my demons hide (C'est là que se cachent mes démons)_  
_It s where my demons hide (C'est là que se cachent mes démons)_

_They say it's what you make (Ils disent que c'est ce que tu fais)_  
_I say it's up to fate (Je pense que ça n'est que le rôle du hasard)_  
_It's woven in my soul (C'est inscrit dans mon âme)_  
_I need to let you go (Je dois te laisser partir)_

_Le câlin prit fin et alors, en relevant la tête, tous purent voir les sourires éclatants et remplit de joie des anciens de Teiko. Leurs regards n'étaient plus que tendresse avant que ceci ne se tournent vers le passeur._

_Your eyes, they shine so bright (Tes yeux resplendissent)_  
_I want to save their light (Je dois préserver leur éclat)_  
_I can't escape this now (Je ne peux pas sortir pour le moment)_  
_Unless you show me how (Sauf si tu me montres comment)_

_When you feel my heat (Lorsque que tu sens la chaleur)_  
_Look into my eyes (Regarde dans mes yeux)_  
_It s where my demons hide (C'est là que se cachent mes démons)_  
_It s where my demons hide (C'est là que se cachent mes démons)_  
_Don t get too close (Ne t'approche pas trop)_  
_It s dark inside (C'est sombre l'intérieur)_  
_It s where my demons hide (C'est là que se cachent mes démons)_  
_It s where my demons hide (C'est là que se cachent mes démons)_

_"Merci Kuroko/Tetsu/Kuro-chin/Kurokocchi/Tetsu-kun/Tetsuya" dirent-ils tous d'une même voix "Je t'aime"_  
_"Je vous aime aussi" répondit doucement celui-ci._  
_'Je l'ai est sauvé des ténèbres. Eux, mes amis, mes amours, mon tout...' Telle furent les pensées de Tetsuya Kuroko, anciennement numéro 15 Teiko,à présent numéro 11 Seirin, unique joueur fantôme et amour de la génération des miracles._

_Moi: Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? ^^ _

_Kise: (sort un tas de mouchoir) C'est trop beau T.T _

_Midorima: (remonte ses lunettes) Je ne leur ferait jamais de câlin (rougit lé__gèrement)_

_Tous sauf Midorima: Tsundere !_  
_Aomine: Héhé BaKagami, j'ai retrouvé mon ombre ! _

_Kagami: C'est mon ombre, Ahomine ! _

_Moi: (hurlant) C'EST MON TETSU-CHAN BANDE D'IMBECILES !_  
_Kuroko: Je ne suis à personne. _

_Moi: (yeux du Chat Potté ) Mais...Tetsu-chan..._  
_Kuroko: (soupire) Bon d'accord, je suis à Vincenziia-chan. _

_Moi: (le sert dans mes bras) Tetsu-chan ! 3 _

_Aomine/Kagami: Tetsu/Kuroko ! (me regarde mal)_  
_Moi: Sei-chan au secours ! _

_Akashi: (apparaît sur son cheval blanc *XD* avec des ciseaux) Tu m'as appelé Vincenziia-chan ? _

_Moi: Je crois que Aomine et Kagami veulent me tuer bououou ! T.T _

_Akashi: Ils ne te feront rien, n'est-ce pas Daiki, Taiga ?_  
_Aomine/Kagami: HAI ! _

_Moi: Arigato Sei-chan ! (lui sourit) Mura-chan, Tetsu-chan, Sei-chan et moi pouvons-nous avoir de tes cookies ? 3 _

_Murasakibara: Bien chur Vinchen-chin (nous tend des cookies)_  
_Moi: Laichez une petite review ch'il vous plait ^^ _

_La génération + Kagami: Hai ! :p_


End file.
